


Goodbye, JJ

by criminalmindscrazy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindscrazy/pseuds/criminalmindscrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, my idea for this was to have each chapter tell the same story, but each one from a different character's POV. i really wanted to write a fic about Season 6 episode 2; "JJ", when JJ's forced to take the job offer from the pentagon and leaves the team for a bit? oh aha oops *spoilers for season 6* btw. i really wanted to write all of their reactions to her departure so this may be a bit sad but i need to vent some feels through my work so you'll just have to deal with it. </p>
<p>*I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE EPISODE THAT I TOOK THIS FROM (season 6, episode 2; "JJ")*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Derek

It was a morning like any other, and I was sitting in the bullpen with Prentiss and Reid preparing to leave for our next case. We noticed that JJ and Strauss were still in Hotch's office with him, and they'd been in there a while. We were all getting anxious wondering what they could possibly be talking about that would take this long.

 

 Whatever it was, it didn't seem good, and it looked like we were gonna be late getting to wherever it was we were going. I think JJ said Maryland.

 

Not too long after, they emerged from his office, JJ looking frazzled and Hotch sporting his trademark frown. We all immediately covered up the fact that we were staring by trying to act as natural as possible. We failed. Miserably. We noticed JJ discussing something with Rossi, and then she ushered us into our room to present the case.

 

We were gonna be looking for a missing girl and trying to get confessions out of their current suspects.  _Great, just what I want to do right now, interview some punk-ass kids about a girl they definitely raped and probably murdered._  I shook my head and focused on reading the file in front of me. We left almost immediately after that, as they were running out of time and needed us there yesterday. 

 

Hotch looked troubled the entire plane ride there, but that wasn't unusual. JJ, however, seemed distant and faintly gloomy, not at all like her usual cheerful self. we were all a little worried about her, but we agreed to not profile each other so we let it slide. Once we got there, everything resolved itself rather quickly.

 

 We figured out that the girl had been dumped in the ocean, and found her still alive, hugging a buoy. It was a good ending to a case, and I wish they could all end that way. We decided to celebrate when we got back. The celebration was short-lived though because soon after we got back, JJ came out of her office and told us all that she had been offered a job as liaison for the department of defense, and that she was being forced to take it.

 

I couldn't believe what i was hearing.  _She's leaving us? Why? How? Who could have forced her to take this job without her consent? Why didn't Hotch do something about it?... HOTCH. How could her allow her to slip through their fingers like that? Shouldn't he have done something? Didn't he love her as much as they did?... nonono morgan, don't blame this on Hotch. You know he did all in his power to keep her here and that he loves her very much...more than he'll admit. In the end, the decision wasn't his and it wasn't JJ's, which pisses me off because that just doesn't seem fair._

 

My thoughts ricocheted back and forth in my mind for awhile, trying and failing to find an explanation for this, trying to find someone to blame. I knew I couldn't blame this on Hotch because he did everything he could to keep her, but I was angry that she was being taken from me and sad that she was leaving and lost without her so I... blew up.

 

After JJ left, I went to Hotch's office and found him still there, and I took out all my anger and sadness on him, which was wrong and not fair and I feel horrble about it now, but he's the one who's supposed to keep us together, and he just LET HER GO. I found it easy to blame it on him. So I stood there and I yelled and I yelled until my screams turned to sobs and I fell into a puddle of emotion right there in my unit chief's office. 

 

And this whole time, Hotch just sat and looked at me, not angry that I was yelling at him (my superior), not sad that I was blaming him, just....understanding. He knew I needed to vent so he just sat and listened as I screamed, and once I started to cry he got up from his chair and to come give me some support. He patted my back, whispered "I know, Morgan. I loved her too", and left without another word. 


	2. Chapter Two- Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we move on to the next POV, and it's.....ROSSI! let's see how he reacts...

The morning we left for Maryland, I knew something was amiss. JJ and Hotch had been holed up in his office with Strauss for most of the morning, and that was never a good thing. As I watched Derek, Spencer and Emily stare at the closed blinds, I couldn't help but chuckle at how obvious they were being. So of course I shared this with JJ whe she finally cameout of the office, saying "You'd think for profilers, they'd cover better than that!". JJ brushed off the comment and asked me what I thought of the case file. We went over a few details shortly thereafter and were in the air in twenty minutes. 

 

Thecase went smoothly, just a couple of no-good 19 year old boys who raped a sweet girl named Katie and left her to die in the ocean (but didn't technically kill her). We found her alive, hugging a buoy, and she was reunited with her family. I was glad the case ended so well, but there was bad news waiting for us at home. Once we got back to the office, JJ announced to us all that she was leaving, taking a job offer with the pentagon that she didn't even want. She told us Strauss had forced her to accept and that she wasleaving at the end of the week. 

 

We were all shocked, and of course we were all devastated. I couldn't imagine how our team would function without JJ coordinating all our cases and dealing with the media. But mostly, who would give us all that warm, motherly love that we all needed to feel at the end of a long, hard day? Who else understood what we went through and was still caring enough to help us through it? The people on our team, that's who. All we have is each other and Strauss is trying to break us apart so we have no one. JJ leaving is going to have a negative effect on our team, and we're all going to miss her. Tonight, I'm going home alone and getting drunk to help cope with the loss. Tomorrow I'll think about how she made me feel so welcome on the team when I first came back to replace Gideon, and how she was always so kind to me even when I was an outsider in their close-knit little group. Sometimes I feel like I still am, being the last one to join and all, I still feel sometimes like I need to bond more with the members of the team to show them that I do care about them despite the fact that I am often distant. This family will definitely be missing an important member once JJ is gone, and I'll go back to being the misunderstood outsider. I'll miss you, JJ.   

**Author's Note:**

> TADA~~~~~ comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
